


I'll Take The Pain For You

by blueeyedmasterpiece



Category: Funhaus RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Also sorry about Joel not really being brought up, GTA AU, I'm sorry i do this, M/M, Multi, Then James's, its just mostly Adam being in pain, mostly Adams pov, tw blood, tw death, tw torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedmasterpiece/pseuds/blueeyedmasterpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam sometimes wished he didn't start a crew. Sometimes he wished he just did petty stuff. Sometimes he wished the pain would go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take The Pain For You

The heist went bad, it went really bad.  
Adam felt the exhaustion in his body as he fled the gang's base with a backpack of their equipment, a pistol in his hand. He could hear the yelling of the others in his ear, fear and confusion in their voices.  
"Adam! Where are you?!"  
Adam didn't answer Lawrence as he continued to run; all he wanted to do was fall to the ground and rest, but Adam kept running.  
"Adam!!!"  
Adam turned his head to look behind him, seeing some of the gang's men catching up to him. He felt his foot catch on something and Adam fell to the ground with a yelp. He tried to quickly get back up and grab his gun that scooted across the ground, but someone kicked him back down.  
"Boss is going to love this. We got the pretty one."  
Adam turned on his back and kicked up, getting one of the men in the stomach. The man kneeled down a little and hissed in pain, which made the other men's attention go to him. Adam tried to get away again, but the man he kicked in the stomach grabbed his leg.  
"You ain't leaving yet! We're not done with you."  
Adam fought as the men held him down, kicking and screaming out. His earpiece was still on and Adam knew the boys could hear him. He could hear them panicking, but he continued to fight the strong hands that were trying to keep him from running away.  
"Let me go! You fuckers, let me go!"  
The man Adam kicked smiled and stood up.  
"Nah, we don't think that's a good idea."  
Adam saw the man bring his foot back and kicked Adam's head. Adam didn't pass out, but his vision got foggy and Adam got sloppy with his fighting.  
The man kicked him again and Adam saw his vision leave him.

~~~~~~

"Come on honey, wake up."  
Adam felt someone pat the side of his face and his eyes fluttered open, seeing a man with bright orange hair.  
"Aha! Took a little bit. Sorry about my team, they can get a little rough, but we don't think you have a concussion, so A+ for you!"  
Adam was still trying get the fog out of his head. He looked around a little and tried to get up. He felt rope dig into his wrists and Adam let out a gasp.  
"Wha..?"  
"Still a little dazed I see. It's okay, take your time."  
Adam looked at the man and the man smiled.  
"I guess I should introduce myself. Roman Torchwick, I work for White Fang, or more like I lead them."  
Adam looked at Roman and shook his head.  
"I have no idea who you are."  
"You hurting my heart honey!"  
"I don't care."  
Roman laughed and turned towards the wall behind him.  
"Of course you don't. White Fang was kind of thrown down the drain recently by RWBY and JNPR. Haven't really recovered very well. But we've heard of you, good little Funhaus."  
Adam jaw clenched and Roman turned back to him with a smile.  
"What's wrong? Didn't think I knew you and your team? We know everything, Adam, EVERYTHING. But enough chit chat," the door opened and a small woman with pink and brown hair walked in, "I have to go. Neo will take good care of you."  
Adam heard Roman whisper "keep him alive" to Neo and she laughed.  
"You know I will Torchwick."  
Roman walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Talk later honey!" he yelled as the door closed, locking as it shut.  
Neo smiled at Adam and he tasted bile in his mouth.

~~~~~~

Neo sat on the table they had brought in, swigging her legs a little as she spun a scalpel in between her fingers.  
"You know sweetie, usually Cinder doesn't let me get 'information' out of people. She's a 'kill now, ask later' kind of person. I'm not. I like to watch," she hopped off the table and walked over to Adam, "my victims break. It's much nicer, and they tell me all their little secrets."  
She put the scalpel against Adam's clothed thigh, pressing it slowly into his leg. Adam hissed as he felt the knife softly dig into his skin, blood staining the ripped fabric.  
"So sweetie, what's one of your little secrets?"  
"Fuck you, bitch."  
Neo stabbed the scalpel into Adam's leg, hearing him gasp.  
"I'm sorry, did that hurt?"  
Adam looked down at his leg and almost threw up when he saw the scalpel, most of it imbedded into his leg.  
"Sh-Shit..."  
Neo smiled and let go of the scalpel, letting it stay in Adam's thigh.  
"You know, I've looked at some of your crew," she went to the table and danced her fingers over each device, looking to see which one would be the next to tear Adam's skin, "and Lawrence, I think that's the one, he'd look beautiful with little cuts all over his body. That pale skin mixed with dark crimson is a perfect match."  
Adam fought at his restraints as he stared a hole into the back of Neo's head.  
"Don't touch them. EVER!"  
Neo chuckled and grabbed a dull kitchen knife.  
"Who left this here? I thought I told them to sharpen it?"  
Neo ran her finger over the blade and walked over to Adam.  
"Guess this will work."  
She slipped the knife into her belt and grabbed Adam's face, petting her fingers over his cheeks.  
"I can't ruin this face, it's too pretty."  
Adam saw her eyes change color and he jumped a little.  
"What the..?"  
"Oh! Did they change color? They do that; I got these cute contacts that have them change. Love them so much."  
Neo kissed the end of Adam's nose and took her hands away from his face.  
"I need that scalpel back soon, don't want it rusting."  
She grabbed the scalpel and slowly pulled it out of Adam's thigh. Adam let out a whine and Neo smiled.  
"Don't be shy; just let it out."  
"You're a fucking creep..."  
Neo laughed and spun the scalpel between her fingers again.  
"Now, where is that crew symbol of yours at?"  
Neo grabbed the collar of Adam's shirt and put the scalpel against it. The blade easily cut away the fabric, until the FH on Adam's shoulder was visible.  
"Aha! There it is," Neo brushed her fingers over it and Adam tensed. "Who did it?"  
"Don't remember their name."  
"Of course you don't sweetie. Was it one of Ramsey's tattoo artists? Heard he keeps them safe."  
"I don't know."  
"I'll ask him one day maybe."  
Neo positioned the scalpel at the top of the circle that surrounded the FH and drug the blade down.  
"Fuck!"  
"Shush darling, I'm not done yet."  
Adam closed his eyes as he felt Neo dig the scalpel into his skin, the blade moving easily across.  
"Almost down sweetie. Just wait."  
Adam felt tears threat to fall and he wondered why this hurt worse than his leg.  
"Done!"  
Adam opened his eyes and watched Neo back up, her eyes different colors again. Adam looked at his shoulder and hissed.  
The FH was now replaced with what Adam guessed was the White Fang's symbol. He could still see parts of the FH under the blood, but he knew that the symbol carved over it will scar.  
"Just making sure people know who's bitch you are now."  
Adam scrunched up his face in anger and jumped at Neo, feeling the rope around his wrists dig into them.  
"I'm no one's bitch!"  
"Not even Fake AH's? Because I heard a few things..."  
Neo walked back to the table, the scalpel dancing in her fingers again.  
"...Something about allies? Do you let Ramsey fuck you and your boys?"  
"Shut your whore mouth!"  
Neo laughed again and set the scalpel down on the table.  
"That's no way to talk to a lady. You know I can really punish you for that?"  
Adam stopped fighting and slumped in his chair, tears blurring his vision.  
"I'm... I'm sorry."  
Neo perked up and smiled.  
"Did you just apologize? Never heard that before."  
Neo grabbed pliers off the table and smiled at them.  
"But that doesn't fix anything sweetie."

~~~~~~

"Wake up honey!"  
Adam gasped and looked up, the taste of blood on his tongue and an ache in his body. He sees Roman sitting on the table, spinning a knife between his index finger and the table.  
"How you feeling?"  
Adam spits out some blood and looks at Roman.  
"Fuck you," he says roughly, blood splattering on the floor as he says it.  
"Nah, not into that stuff."  
Roman puts the knife down and hops off the table, slowly walking over to Adam with a elegant manner.  
"You know Kovic, I've been thinking. You've been here for what? Two weeks? Shouldn't your crew have found you by now?"  
Adam stares into Roman's eyes and smiles.  
"Just wait."  
"Oh, I have. But I'd like you to see what was today's top article."  
Roman slips his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and shows it to Adam.  
"See that?"  
Adam stares at the bold letters of the title and tries to process what it said.  
"Funhaus: Their Most Successful Heist Yet?"  
"That's right Kovic, you're 'crew' just pulled off what the news is calling the 'Grand Heist'."  
Adam looked at Roman and spit blood in his face.  
"You're lying."  
Roman backed up from Adam and wiped off the blood from his face.  
"Nope, not lying. You're boys are doing pretty well since you've been gone. They're getting pretty high in the ranks."  
Adam looked down at the ground and let out a shaky breath.  
"Get out."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Get out! Get out! Get out of this fucking room! Get the fuck away from me! I never want to see your face again! Get out now!"  
Roman looked stunned and Adam looked up at him, rage in his eyes.  
"I said GET OUT!!!"  
Roman turned and quickly left the room, slamming the door behind him. Adam barely heard the slam, his head in a different space. All his insecurities came in waves and Adam felt the tears start run down his face.

/You're a screw up... They don't need you... They do just fine on their own... You're a waste of time to them... They don't need you.../

Adam began to scream, it starting out small, then became louder, filling the room. He screamed to the point his throat was raw and he began to cough.  
When Neo came back, he couldn't say a word.  
When she made new designs into his skin, he didn't even flinch.

~~~~~~

It had been a month and a half when a young woman with jet black hair walked into the room, a gun strapped to her side.  
"Adam Kovic?"  
"What the fuck you want?"  
Cinder huffed out a small laugh and walked up to Adam, taking her gun out of its holster.  
"Calm down, I'm just hear to put you out of your misery."  
She pressed the gun into Adam's right thigh and shot, Adam gasping as he felt the bullet imbed into his body. She moved the gun to his his right shoulder and shot again; Adam's body was too in shock to feel the bullet go through his shoulder. She pressed the gun against his head and Adam sighed in defeat.  
"I don't know why I left you alive for so long. Maybe it was for Neo, maybe it was to see how your crew would do. Either way, it looks like your crew doesn't need you anymore and Neo is bored with you now. I have no use for you anymore."  
She moved the gun off Adam's head and shot his left shoulder as well. Adam saw his vision blacken a little and his teeth clattered together from shaking. The woman pressed the gun against Adam's forehead again and Adam stared at her.  
"I'll send your crew my regards."  
Adam heard a distant crash and someone yell. The woman took the gun off his forehead and turned towards the door.  
"I. DO. NOT. Have time for this."  
The woman quickly ran out of the room, leaving Adam to bleed out.  
"F... Fuck... Fuck... Fu... ck..."  
Adam's breathing was mostly gasps of air, the pain from the bullet wounds finally settling in. His vision faded in and out; Adam blinking every time his surroundings got dark. He heard more crashing and a gunshot; it sounded far away, but Adam wasn't for sure.  
"Adam!"  
Adam slowly looked up to the door, seeing a blurry figure in the doorway. They started to run towards him and Adam sighed again.  
"P-Please... k-kill me..."  
Adam saw darkness flood his vision and he let it come.

~~~~~~

When Adam awoke, his body felt numb and he thought that maybe he was dead. Maybe he was finally out of the hell he lived for more than a month.  
When he looked around he noticed he was one of those things.  
The room wasn't dark or eerie. It had some light flooding into the room from a window to his left and it felt nice. Adam tried to get up, but his shoulders both let out a burst of pain, making Adam yelp and falling back down onto the bed he was laying in. The door opened and Adam saw Bruce peek his head in.  
"Adam! You're awake."  
Adam smiled at him and nodded. Bruce opened the door more and slipped into the room, closing the door behind him.  
"How you feeling?"  
"Uh... Better?"  
Bruce snorted and sat on the left side of the bed, patting Adam's leg.  
"Better is good enough I guess."  
"Yeah."  
Adam focused on the Bruce's fingers drawing circles into his leg, knowing that he's nervous.  
"We thought you were dead at first."  
Adam looked up at Bruce and saw tears threatening to fall. Bruce's breath hitched and Adam reached out to him, only to put his arm back down from the pain.  
"Bruce, come here."  
Bruce scooted up to lay beside Adam, wrapping his arms around Adam's middle.  
"We were scared, all of us. No signs of your body anywhere... We thought they killed you."  
Adam ran his fingers through Bruce's hair, his arm just stung a little from him moving it.  
"Lawrence was gone for two weeks after three days of not finding you. It was like he dropped off the edge of the earth like you did. Matt ended up finding him behind a bar three cities away, beat to shit. All he could say to us was sorry."  
Adam let Bruce talk, Adam knew it was the only way to calm him down. He continued to pet Bruce's hair, the pain in his shoulder becoming dull.  
"We tried to keep going after that. Did a heist to maybe forget about you. It didn't work. When we came back to the base with bags of cash and adrenaline running through our veins, I looked around for you and..."  
Bruce let out a choked sob and buried his face into Adam's side. The door opened again and Adam saw Joel look into the room. Adam shook his head and Joel nodded, closing the door again.  
Adam comforted Bruce and felt his eyes start to close as Bruce slowly calmed down.

~~~~~~ 

It took a while before things felt as normal as they could get.  
Four weeks after they found Adam, Lawrence pushed him against a wall to kiss him and Adam had a panic attack, memories of all the torture coming in waves. Lawrence held him and apologized for hours. Adam knew he didn't mean it.  
It took two months before Adam could finally sleep with all of them.  
Four months to finally be fucked by someone (that someone being Peake).  
Adam was happy that things were going back to normal.

~~~~~~

It had almost been a year and all Adam had was the memories and the faded scars.  
He was back to being part of the main group again for jobs. Adam felt good to be holding a gun and not have his hands shake when he did. It felt good to look over and see one of the guys by his side, a gun in hand and adrenaline pumping through all of them.  
"I love you," Adam whispered to James one day and James turned his to look at him as bullets zoomed by.  
"I love you too."

~~~~~~

Adam kept his guard up as Spoole hacked into the computers, getting all the information they needed to give to Ramsey by tomorrow. James was close by, watching the hall.  
"Sean, how long..?"  
"It's almost done dammit! Be patient."  
"We don't have much time!" James yelled.  
Adam looked up at James and saw his jaw clenched and knuckles turning white from the grip he had on his gun. Adam was about to look back down at Spoole when he heard something hit against the ground and roll, James's eyes following it before he covered his eyes. Adam knew it was a flash bang, but sometimes that was worse.  
"Get down!"  
Adam pushed Spoole down and covered the kid's eyes, closing his own. He heard the flash bang go off and James hissed, blinded for a little.  
Adam heard a cock of a gun and a gunshot, followed by another one. James screamed in pain and Adam opened his eyes, looking to Spoole to see him shaking.  
"Hide," Adam whispered to Spoole and he saw Spoole nod, opening his eyes and crawling under one of the computer desks.  
Adam stood up and aimed his gun, seeing a woman stand over James, her jet black hair shining in the light of the room.  
Fear crashed into Adam's heart as he recognized the woman, his right leg still giving off a dull pain from the bullet wound he got so long ago.  
"S-Stop! Don't hurt him anymore, or I'll shoot!"  
The woman looked at Adam and smiled, turning to walk over to him.  
"Kovic, what a pleasant surprise."  
She aimed her gun at Adam, who already had his gun trained on her. Adam saw his hands shaking and panic started to settle in.  
"You never told me your name."  
"Cinder. Sorry I never got to that last time we saw each other."  
Adam saw James reach for his gun, blood pooling under him. He tried to cock it silently, but Cinder heard it and looked at James, a small smirk on her face.  
"This is unfair. Two versus one."  
"Sometimes things are unfair Cinder."  
She laughed and moved with elegance, seeing Spoole hiding under the desk as she walked.  
"Come on out Poole, nothing to be scared of."  
Spoole whimpered and Adam felt anger mix with his fear.  
"Don't talk to him."  
Cinder laughed again.  
Adam heard a gun clunk to the floor and he looked over to James, who passed out from blood loss.  
"J-James..." Spoole whimpered.  
Adam looked at Cinder and walked over to her, gun still positioned toward her.  
"If he's dead..."  
"Don't worry Kovic, he'll live. He's not what I came for."  
Adam pressed his gun against Cinder's chest, aimed for her heart.  
"Do it, Kovic. Shoot me."  
"I fucking mean it! If he dies, I'll fucking kill you!"  
Cinder pressed her gun against Adam's head, staring into Adam's eyes as Adam stared into hers.  
"Adam!"  
Adam wanted to look at Spoole, tell him everything would be okay, but one wrong move and he may end up being the one who would be dead.  
"Kovic, your boyfriend wants you."  
"I know."  
Cinder smiled and cocked her gun, Adam cocking his.  
"Adam, please!"  
Adam heard Spoole's shoes squeak against the floor, which meant he was getting out from under the table. Adam took his attention off Cinder to look at Spoole, who slowly walked towards them, hands out stretched.  
"Please ma'am, just let us go."  
Adam felt like everything went into slow motion. He felt the gun pressed against his head move and Adam saw Cinder point the gun at Spoole and Adam grabbed her arm.  
"No!"  
Adam tried to pull the gun out of Cinder's hand and heard Spoole's feet hit the floor as he ran. Adam continued to fight Cinder, feeling his gun slip from his fingers.  
"Just give up Kovic; you're weak!"  
Cinder pressed the gun into Adam's stomach, pulling the trigger as soon as she did. Adam gasped and his grip on Cinder loosened.  
"You're nothing Kovic." Gun shot. "You're just broken and a waste of time for these boys." Gun shot. "I don't even understand why they keep you around." Gun shot. "You're a waste of space. Baggage they don't need to carry anymore." Gun shot.  
Adam completely let go of Cinder, his hands shaking as memories flooded in from all those months ago. He backed away from her and put his hand on his stomach, blood gushing from the wound.  
"Adam! James!" Adam heard from  
far off.  
Adam fell to his knees, taking his hand away from his wound to look at the blood on it. Cinder walked past him with an elegance you would see on a runway and smiled as Adam fell onto his side, darkness starting to flood his eyes.  
"Have a good life Kovic."  
She stepped over James and almost had her right foot over him when James grabbed her ankle, making her fall.  
"You're not going anywhere bitch," James coughed out, blood splattering onto the floor.  
Adam reached out to James and tried to get his attention, wanting to tell him he loved him one last time.  
"Let me go!"  
James's grip on Cinder's ankle was weak and she kicked him in the face, making James let her go as he yelped in pain and covering his face with his hands. Cinder got up and ran, her shoes clicking against the floor as she did.  
"Fuck... My nose..."  
"J-James..."  
James took his hands away from his face and looked at Adam, seeing his hand reached out.  
"Adam! James!"  
James grabbed Adam's hand and stared into Adam's fading eyes, feeling that he fading out too.  
"I love you, Adam."  
"I-I love you too."  
James felt his vision fade as he saw Adam finally closes his eyes, a soft sigh leaving his lips.  
James heard his name be yelled one last time before he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like the ending was rushed. I didn't like it. But whatever. This whole fic was kind of rushed to me.  
> Enjoy anyways i guess.


End file.
